Caelus Aspirus
Caelus Aspirus is one of the many students within Lexida Academy. He hails from the disgraced noble family of Aspirus from Othras and is the younger brother of one of the members of the Skywatch, Diane Ark, who is his older sister. Caelus is considered to be one of the more humble high ranks and does not particularly care at the fact that he is number 4 in the entire school. History Born to the disgraced Aspirus Family, Caelus was born as the second child to his parents. When he was five, his older sister attended Gladius Academy, leaving him to his own devices. Inspired by the way his sister had risen through the ranks, Caelus began magical training at a young age, struggling to grasp his family's specialized magic, Paradox Breaker. At the age of seven, he managed to get some basic grasp of it by using vortex style teleportation after several failed attempts which ended in him twisting his arms and legs. In the same year, he found a young girl being bullied by several other older children. Using what knowledge he had of Paradox Breaker, Caelus managed to drive off all the boys by demonstrating his ability to use gravity magic. Grateful, the girl thanked him. She introduced herself as Yoshino. Over time, the two became really close friends, always coming to what they considered their spot and played together as well as practice magic. When Caelus was 10, his older sister Diane graduated from Gladius and decided to go to Lexida for her graduate education. Before she left however, Diane showed Caelus how to advance his skill in Paradox Breaker, allowing him to create stasis bubbles around him or others, essentially slowing down time. On his twelfth birthday, Caelus and Yoshino applied for Lexida Academy together and were present when his sister and several others were inaugurated as the Neo Skywatch by Magnus. On his fourth year at Lexida, after his loss to Isabella during the Celestial Tournament, she privately revealed to him that Yoshino was part of the Daenaera Family, his family's rival and the reason for their downfall. When asked what he would do with the information, he walked off and confronted Yoshino. She confessed her true family lineage and asked him what he would do with the knowledge. His response was to kiss her full on the lips. Stating that their family relations mean nothing, Caelus confessed much to Yoshino's happiness. The two have been together since. Recently, Caelus has been made a priest of his faith, Memento Mori. Appearance Caelus is a tall man with spiky white hair and tanned skin. He has sparkling hazel eyes that are always said to shine with a hidden amusement. In a sense, his eyes give the look of a troll. He wears a black vestment signifying his status as a priest of Memento Mori, a faith dedicated to the Goddess of Stars and Mystery, Naia. Personality In contrast to many of the students who hail from nobility, Caelus is selfless and kind. He stands up for others as he cannot bear to see people being pushed down. While this might be due to his status as a priest, this stems from a deeper issue that he faced during childhood. As a child, Caelus has displayed cowardice when younger often shying away from the antics other children would do such as run off into the woods to explore, try demon summoning rituals among other things. As a result, he was bullied and it only grew after he told his older sister. He overcame his cowardice when he saw someone going through the same thing he went through and unlike the other times, used his magic in retaliation. Unlike most of the other Dragon Ranked Students, Caelus does not feel the need to display or flaunt his powers in front of the lower-ranked students. He feels the need to prove his strength through combat and does not like being compared to his older sister, vehemently stating that she is her own person and he is his. Due to this, he often gets into conflict with Isabella Erodan before she mellowed out and got into many duels with her, often ending in his loss. Caelus sees Asta Iorana as a good friend and is one of the only students who isn't intimidated by her rank. He also manages to become good friends with Joseph Parks and Rosa Everrin, the latter being the current Ever-Being of the Era. Following Isabella's defeat, Caelus reconciled and became friends with her as well. He is fiercly protective of Yoshino, something she finds endearing. The two share a loving relationship despite their families' (grandparents' in Caelus's opinion). Caelus views their family feud as a thing of the past and seeks to build a new bridge between their families. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Date of Birth: June 15, 2002 * Zodiac/Horoscope:: Zircon Birthplace: Othras Weight: 125 lbs (57 kg) Height: 5'7 (170.18 cm) Likes: Yoshino, playing Conquest with Asta, his older sister Dislikes: Bullies, arrogant people Eye Color: White Hair Color: Gold Hobbies: Spreading the word and love of Naia to all the peoples of the world, teaching peace and love for all, learning more about magic and conducting various experiments, planning surprises for Yoshino, playing games with Asta Marital Status: Dating Yoshino Status: Alive Affiliation: Tabletop Club, Memento Mori Themes: Cal's Theme Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: Caelus Aspirus, Cal (by Yoshino), The Paradox Priest Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: 17 (Vol I) Classification: Mage, Dragon Ranked Student, Priest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Caelus was born with fairly large magical reserves, more than the average Dragon Ranked Student of Lexida. His mana saturation score when his CPG was measured registered a value of 19,700. He specializes in his family magic of Paradox Breaker, which involves the control of Space-Time as well as Creation. Caelus can also cast high-level spells without tiring for a while.), Forcefield Creation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Weapon Creation, and Creation via the Paradox Breaker (Caelus uses his family magic of Paradox Breaker. Paradox Breaker allows the control of Space and Time as well as creating objects and weapons from pure mana. He can slow down time and open vortexes in Space-Time for teleportation. Caelus can also use Spatial Pressure to crush objects in an intense pressure as seen when Caelus was able to crush an entire mountain at his full power, though he was left tired afterward.), Regeneration Nullification via Paradox Breaker (Up to High. Paradox Breaker's ability to control time allows Caelus to freeze time around wounds preventing them from healing for as long as the spell is active.) Teleportation via Paradox Breaker, Psychometry, Healing via Magic, Purification (His priestly status allows him to cast purification spells against spirits.), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Expert Sword User, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Corruption (Resisted the corruptive aura of Nyx Kagami) and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level, possibly Island Level (Caelus is the fourth-strongest student in Lexida being able to rival Isabella Erodan in sheer skill and power. During one of the cases he took with Joseph and Rosa, Caelus was able to use his magic, Paradox Breaker, and crush an entire mountain with the same height as Mount Mckinley with his ultimate spell, Spatial Compressor, which can produce 4 gigatons of TNT.) Speed: Subsonic, higher with Magic (Can keep up with the likes of Isabella Erodan) | Sub-Relativistic with Time Dilation Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Isabella, who can stop a demisaur with one hand.) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, possibly Island Class Durability: Large Mountain Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | Several Tens of Meters to Several Kilometers with Spells and Abilities Standard Equipment: Caelus's Sword Intelligence: Gifted (As the Fourth-Strongest student, Caelus is a gifted combatant. He is highly versed in various healing spells as well as purification. Caelus is also well versed in Etherian politics due to his want to reunify and to reinstate his family's status as a noble family of Othras again. As an academic, Caelus is fond of doing magical experiments, making him Cassandra Erodan's favorite student.) Weaknesses: His love for Yoshino can be used against him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Paradox Breaker The Aspirus Family Magic called the Paradox Breaker. It allows the user to have control over Space-Time as well as the creation of objects via Mana. Caelus's mastery of this is not as comparable to his sister's but he is considered a prodigy. He can crush objects using spatial pressure as well as slow down time around others and stop the time of small objects. He can also form a bubble around him in which he can move normally while others move at a slower time. *'Spatial Compression': Caelus's ultimate spell. Caelus can create an immense spatial pressure that mimics a sphere. It is dense enough to be able to destroy a mountain upon its release and subsequent rapid expansion. Its mechanics are similar to that of a singularity bursting outward. *'Time Dilation': Caelus can accelerate to ten times for three seconds allowing him to move extremely fast. *'Stasis Bubble': Caelus can slow down time around him or in a bubble around others to the point. Key: Caelus Aspirus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Mages Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Priests Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Purification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users